


Commander Harrington

by Lyus



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber, Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: The Milky Way Galaxy would probably be in better hands if the one in charge of saving it had less patience for bureaucracy and hand-wringing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going anywhere fast, but I wanted to clear my drafts. This is just a mishmash of thoughts and questions (mostly what if Honor took the place of Shepard).
> 
> I haven't taken the time to edit this either.

There was no better way to get on the commander's good side than to have her back. There was also no better way to get on her bad side than to do the exact opposite.

 

* * *

 

Tight lips, cold, emotionless expression. Harrington stared down Miranda in the way that mothers did their children, but there was no disappointment in her eyes, none of the fire that trapped the body and any words in your throat. "You will be held responsible for your actions, Lawson." Not now is what she was really saying. There would come a time between their tenuous working relationship and their possible survival that Honor would ensure Miranda got her just deserts. Personally she'd almost made a similar mistake, barrel of a gun pressed up against Commander Williams head-- her hand had been staid and she had been spared the court-martial that would have come her way. Miranda answered to no one except the Illusive Man, but the look in Captain Honor's eyes told her she had more to answer for, and it made it clear to whom.

 

* * *

 

It occurred to her early on in her career that diplomacy wasn't for her, and by God she hated politics. Hated the way the council restricted and debated and acted as though they had the military experience to really understand the potential consequences of simply not reacting fast enough. In short? She was glad she didn't really answer to the council or anyone else for that matter. The title of Spectre was almost laughable. They'd let her go two years after everything she had done, let her be a Commander for an unimaginably long period of time, and slapped her with more power than most people knew what to do with. It was stupid, exhilarating, and it gave Nimitz an excuse to lounge around her shoulders looking intimidating.

 

* * *

 

She's not quite used to the layout of alliance ships yet, or their diminutive size.

 

* * *

 

 

There's something to be said for the dislike Commander Harrington holds for Ashley Williams. She never says anything beyond the odd reprimand, never within earshot of anyone else. Harrington doesn't have the mind to hang her crew out to dry, but everyone knows exactly how little she cares for her.


End file.
